


Opposites Attract

by ancienthaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: MALE READER INSERT, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rin Okumura x Reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancienthaven/pseuds/ancienthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Rin Okumura x Male Reader】 Like a magnet, polar opposites attract. Personalities clash. Introvert meets extrovert. One is neat, the other is messy. Weak, strong. One always seems to be afraid, the other is seemingly never afraid. They seem to be complete opposites. But, they have one thing in common.</p><p>Disclaimer- Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist characters belong 100% to Kazue Kato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  _-Y/N-_

 

   
        “I-I’m really sorry Yukio!” I bowed deep, apologizing for such an inconvenience.  
        “It’s not a big deal, Y/n,” Yukio replied rather quickly, seemingly uncomfortable with the apologizing and bowing.  
        “We’ll just have to uhh… go to my place, I guess. You’ll just have to let me warn my brother beforehand, so he’s not walking around half naked.” Now standing straight, my face flushed, but I smiled. It was small, but Yukio understood.  
        “A-alright! So uhm… should we skip today’s study session… or..?” I asked, struggling to keep eye contact with the popular boy. Sure, we were friends, but he’s so confident, so popular. Sometimes it’s hard to look him in the eye. Sometimes it’s hard to look anyone in the eye.  
        “No, I don’t think we’ll need to. I’ll just go find Rin during lunch. However, we should probably discuss this later. The bell is about to ring, and I fear we’ll already be late… we’ve only got a few minutes to get to the other side of the school.” I gaped at this new piece of information, my eyes growing wide. Yukio just chuckled. “Let’s head out. I’m sure being a few minutes late once won’t be too big a deal.” Nodding, I followed to taller boy to class. Today was going to be… different.  
 

 

* * *

   
        “Thank you f-for having me!” I bowed, silently cursing myself for stuttering once again. Yukio just laughed and walked down the hall, indicating for me to follow. Doing as told, I follow the boy down the hall, stopping when we passed the dining area.  
        “What’s that smell?”  
        “Rin’s probably cooking something.”  
        “Wow… it smells amazing…” I trailed off, trying to catch a glimpse of Yukio’s elder brother through the small window-like hole in the wall separating the dining area from the kitchen. Instead, I saw a black cat. It jumped up onto the ledge, spotted me, and then trotted over.  
        “Y/n? Ah, do you want to try some of Rin’s cooking? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind cooking for one more. In fact, he’d probably love it.” Startled at the sudden voice behind me, I turned around quickly, stuttering once again, though no words actually came out.  
“Hey, Yukio!” a voice shouted, causing me to whip my head around. A boy – about Yukio’s height – was now walking towards us. His blueish black hair was messy, his bangs pinned back with a hair clip, and he wore a yellow apron. Somehow, the look seemed to suit him.  
        “Hello, Rin. What are you cooking?”  
        “I figured I’d make chicken curry don today! Ah, is this Y/n? Hi, I’m Rin!” Rin held out a hand towards me, a large, goofy grin plastered on his face. Startled, I jumped, my face heating up. Rin took notice, his smile only faltering for a mere second.  
        “O-oh! You’ve been cut!” I stared wide eyed at the hand he held out towards me, instantly taking it into my own and examining it, a focused look soon making its way onto my face. I turned his hand over in my own. The cut went across his thumb. It’s bleeding a bit, but it’s not very deep.  
        “Y/n, would you mind taking care of Rin’s cut? I have to go sort a few things out before we start studying.” Yukio chimed in. I tensed, looking over my shoulder, staring at my study partner in shock. “There’s a First Aid kit in the kitchen, thanks.” Yukio flashed me a smile before walking off. Shifting my weight, I looked back at Rin, waiting for him to lead the way.  
        “Ah, you really don’t have to. I’m fine, really, I hadn’t even noticed it.” I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing.  
        “A cut needs to be properly cleaned and bandaged. Doesn’t matter if it’s small and doesn’t bother you.” I said sternly, quickly becoming frustrated. Why do people always think like this? I swear.  
        Rin smiled, though I could see the surprise in his eyes. “Alright… well, right this way!” I followed Rin, noticing he wasn’t quite as tall as his younger brother. While Yukio is nearly six feet tall, Rin seems to actually be a few inches short than him. Still, though, he’s quite a bit taller than me. That’s not exactly a hard thing to do though. Being a measly 5’1”, most people are taller than me. Though, I have met a couple boys around me height, and a few girls shorter than me. It’s rather rare.  
        “You’re older than Yukio, right?” I asked out of the blue as Rin handed me the First Aid kit.  
        “Yeah! Yuki’s my little bro,” Rin smiled, seemingly proud that he’s older.  
        “But, he’s still taller?” I mumbled the rhetorical question, searching through the kit for alcohol, cotton pads, and Band-Aids.  
        “Ah… yeah…” Rin trailed off awkwardly, staring down at me. Finding what I needed, I placed on cotton pad on the tip of the open bottle of alcohol, dumping it over quickly before turning it right side up again, placing the lid back on and setting it to the side.  
“This might sting a bit.” I informed Rin as I grabbed his hand quickly, wiping the bloodied cut with the alcohol soaked cotton pad. I could practically feel Rin flinch as I wiped the blood away. As I pulled the now blood covered cotton pad away, I inspected the cut, grunting softly with satisfaction before pulling out a pink, dinosaur Band-Aid and carefully wrapping it around his thumb, making sure the cut was complete covered by the non-sticky part of it.  
        “Wow, thanks! You’re good at this,” Rin laughed, checking out the pink Band-Aid.  
        “Yeah… I kind of have to be.” I mumbled, carefully putting everything away now that we were done using it.  
        “Really? Why?”  
        “My sisters used to get hurt a lot. I had to take care of them, since they were basically useless when it came to that sort of stuff.”  
        “You’re mom or dad didn’t do it?”  
        “They died a long time ago.”  
        “Oh.”  
        “His parents died in a mysterious blue fire.” I flinched as Yukio ‘let the cat out of the bag’.  
        “Oh…” Rin whispered, casting his eyes to the side, “Sorry.”  
        “Don’t apologize. It’s not like it was your fault. You weren’t even there. Blue flames are rather interesting though.” I smiled, trying to indicate that I wasn’t worried about my parent’s death. I never really knew them, after all. “You ready to study?”  
        “Yeah, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 1

  _-Y/N-_

 

   
        “Ah, Rin?” I whispered, poking the usually energetic boy with my index finger. I’ve known this boy for roughly three months now. Apparently he only just started going to this school this year, unlike his brother, Yukio, who’d been here for a couple years, same as me. It’s now November, and the leaves are changing beautifully.  
        “Rin..?” I whispered once more, staring down at the sleeping boy. He’s going to catch a cold like that. I frowned, pulling off my jacket and placing it over him. If I can’t wake him, might as well cover him up a bit.  
        Yukio wasn’t here today, so I figured Rin would be home as well. But maybe Yukio isn’t sick, and just has other things to take care of. Oh well, I’ll just wait for Rin to wake up. I can as him then.  
   
        I leaned closer to the still sleeping boy. It was starting to get dark, which means it’s also starting to get cooler. I feel as though I should wake him, but his sleeping face is so peaceful. It’s adorable, really.  
        “Y/n..?” Rin groggily opened one eye, his sudden movement causing me to jump. Rin lifted him right hand to rub his eyes as he yawned, sitting up slowly. My jacket slid down his abdomen, causing him to take notice. “Uh… here…” Rin picked my jacket up sleepily, placing it around my shoulders and giving me a tired smile.  
        “You’ve been sleeping for hours.” I mumbled, turning my flushed face away from the taller male.  
        “Eh, seriously!? Oh crap, Yukio is gonna kill me!” His hands flew to his forehead, the force seemingly pushing him as he let himself fall backwards, landing on the cool, leafy ground.  
        “S-sorry… I should have woken you up…” I said, barely audible above the wind, though I knew Rin would hear me. He has impeccable hearing.  
        “No… don’t apologize. It’s not your responsibility to wake me up… plus, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper,” Rin flashed his famous crooked smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. Out of all the guys in this school, Rin has the most amazing smile. Every time I see it, my heart beats faster. Though, it’s not like I  _like_  him. I’ve vowed not to like him. I’m just his younger brother’s awkward best friend, so it’s not like I’d ever have an actual chance, after all.  
        I just offered up a weak smile as Rin stood up quickly, holding his hand out towards me, indicating that I should take it, which, I did. Rin pulled me up hastily, and I had to make a visible effort not to topple over onto him. He let out an awkward chuckle before turning around and walking away. I just stood there, watching the taller male walk away from me. Well, that is, until he turned around.  
        “Hey! Are you just gonna stand there? C’mon!” a smile grew on my face as I quickly walked over to him, following him back to the building he shared with his brother, Yukio.  
 

 

* * *

  
   
_-Yukio-_

   
        “What are–” I cut myself off, staring at the two boys passed out on the floor. Rin had skipped class today, but I guess this must be why. It’s four am, and I’ve just arrived home, only to find Y/n passed out while leaning against the bed, and Rin passed out on the floor roughly a meter away from him.  
        Rin was snoring slightly, curled up with a blanket. Y/n probably placed it over him when he fell asleep. I laughed lightly, contemplating whether or not I should wake them. While I was trying to decide, Rin rolled over closer to Y/n, nearly banging his head off the leg of the bed. Y/n’s eyebrows furrowed, as if he were concentrating on something, before he fell. I jumped, startled by the suddenness of it, but my look of surprise soon turned into a soft smile.         The two boys were now practically curled up together. They almost look like a loose, human version of the yin yang sign. Chuckling, I left the room, flicking off the light switch, and deciding I would go make breakfast, and give Rin a day off.  
 

 

* * *

  
   
_-Y/N-_

   
        I woke up with a start. I could feel my face contorting with confusion as I looked around, lazily rubbing my eyes. My mind was groggy, but I could feel it beginning to work properly once again.  _Where am I?_  My eyes stretched wide as I racked my brain, hoping I didn’t do anything stupid.  _Oh right. I was with Rin… waiting for him to wake up. This is Rin’s and Yukio’s room. Why am I here again? Oh. Right. I was helping Rin with his math homework. And then… what happened after that?_   The hand I had been leaning on slipped, causing me to fall slightly, only to be met with warmth and the faint smell of some sort of food. My eyes widened once more, and I quickly pushed myself up.  _Right. Rin fell asleep… I put a blanket over him… and then read a book. I must’ve fallen asleep while reading…_  I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I jumped up, deciding I needed to get out of there as fast as possible.  
I ran down the stairs, skipping every other step as I did so, nearly falling when I reached the bottom. I’ve been here all night. It’s already light outside, for goodness sake.  
        “Y/n?” a voice called out behind me, causing me to stop in my tracks. I looked over to see Yukio setting a few plates of eggs and sausage, along with three small bowls of rice and three cups of steaming hot tea on the table. “I was just about to come get you and Rin.”  
        “O-oh… umm…” I stumbled over my words, trying to find an excuse to leave right this very minute.  
        “Who was cooking..?” I heard a voice groggily mutter from behind me. I whipped my head around, my blush oh-so-obviously growing darker. I watched as Rin rubbed as his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked into the dining area, his face brightening immediately. I could practically see the drool dribbling over his lip.  
        “Well, c’mon you two. Get it while it’s hot!” Yukio smiled, Rin darted over, digging in right away. He’s probably starving, since neither of us ate last night. I hesitated, but decided to sit beside Yukio and eat, as it would be rude not to.  
        And that’s how my awkward Saturday started.


	3. Chapter 2

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
         _Where on earth could they be?_  The twins, as well as the other students that attend this so called ‘Night School’, have disappeared. Headmaster doesn’t seem too worried about it, so he obviously know what’s going on, and where they are. I, however, do not. Therefore, I shall proceed to be worried and pace and walk around the abandoned boy’s dormitory they live in, searching every nook and cranny for them.  _It’s been nearly a week. I’ve never gone more than four hours without Yukio at least sending a text or calling._  
        “It’s decided!” I shouted into the empty building, at no one in particular, “I’m going to kill Yukio the minute I see him.” I planted my fist into my hand, like those characters on television do when they have a ‘eureka’ moment. Slowly, my hands fell to my sides and I tilted my head back as I leaned against the wall. “No… that’s not gonna work.” I mumbled, turning around so it was now my forehead pressed against the wall instead of my back.  
        “Y/n? What are you doing here?” I whipped around, staring wide eyed at the two males who now stood in front of me.  
        “What the hell happened!?” I gasped, rushing over to the twins. I stared at the two. Yukio seemed alright, not a single scratch on him. Rin on the other hand… I hope most of that blood isn’t his.  
        “Rin got into a fight.” Yukio said bluntly, glaring at the elder twin he helped hold up. I quickly walked to the other side of the boy, whom was now smiling sheepishly. Wrapping my arm around his waist, I placing his over my shoulders.  
        “I’ll go get him fixed up. Go take a nap, you look tired. I’ll get dinner started after I fix Rin up.” Yukio nodded, gently shifting Rin’s weight over to me before taking off up the stairs as quickly as he could manage with his exhausted body. Rin opened his mouth, but I quickly placed my hand over it as I took him to the bathroom. “No talking. Not yet.”  
   
        I set Rin on the edge of the tub, quickly getting to work, grabbing the first aid kit above the medicine cabinet. I soaked a cotton pad in alcohol and started cleaning the blood off, occasionally coming across a cut which I thoroughly cleaned. I paused as I finished cleaning off his face, furrowing my brows as heat rushed to my face. “I uh.. I’m going to need you to um… take your shirt off…” I trailed off, looking away from the navy haired male. Rin just nodded and moved stiffly, pulling his shirt up slowly as I pulled more cotton pads out. We’ve already used roughly ten. Good thing there’s a lot.  
        “Here, let me.” I said as I noticed Rin’s struggle. I swiftly, but carefully, pulled Rin’s sticky shirt off. I could feel Rin’s eyes were following my every move as I started cleaning the blood off his chest. My face was burning, but I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, I spotted something behind Rin. I narrowed my eyes as I peered behind the male. I could feel him tense through my hand as I lean around him. A stiff navy blue tail protruded from his lower back. I stared at the unmoving tail for a moment, before turning back to Rin’s chest, cleaning a rather large cut.  
        Rin watched me for a moment before he said something. “You’re not going to ask?” his voice was hoarse and confused.  
        “Nope.”  
        “Not about what happened, either?”  
        “I don’t need to.”  
        “Do you already know what happened?”  
        “You got in some sort of fight. I don’t need the details,” I started, standing up as I finished cleaning the wound. “Not about the fight, nor about your tail.” I sent a warm smile his way, but he only frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he watched me.  
        “Why?” he asked, placing his hands on his knees. He pushed himself up and walked over to me. I could feel his presence beside me, his eyes boring into me. I continued preparing bandages as I thought of what to say.  
        “Why… would I need the details?” I asked, turning to him and looking into his eyes. “You’re still you. Neither a fight nor tail will change that, so why should I ask for the details? If you wish to tell me, you can, but it’s not as though you need to. Now sit, I need to wrap your torso.” Rin obeyed the demand, sitting on the edge of the sink beside me. I quickly started wrapping the bandages around Rin’s chest, knowing he’d start talking soon.  
        “Do you want to know?” he asked, lifting his arms out of the way.  
        “Does it matter?” I asked in reply, a small smile creeping its way onto may face as I tried not to laugh. Rin’s tail was now tickling my arm, though I made sure to ignore it. I pinned the edge for the bandage, stepped back and told Rin to stand. I walked around him, dragging my fingers around this torso as I made sure the bandage was tight and secure. I paused next to Rin’s side and stared at the tail. It was long, and at the end was a puff of navy blue fur. Rin watched me, his tail swaying back and forth slightly.  
        “Do you think it’s weird?” he questioned, his voice filled with suppressed fear.  
        “A bit strange, but not weird.” My eyes followed the movement, “Can I touch it?” I looked up at Rin, my eyes filled with curiosity.  
        “Yeah… I guess so.” he answered, tickling my hands with the tip. I smiled, running my hands along the tail. “I’m a demon.” Rin blurted out, his hands flying to cover his mouth as his eyes grew wide. I paused, looking back up to the taller boy. “W-well… half demon…”  
        “That would explain a lot of things.” I stated before turning back to his tail, “Is your tail sensitive?” I asked, my curiosity was becoming slightly overwhelming.  
        “Y-yeah…”  
        “What does my touch feel like?”  
        “It uh… kinda tickles.” He replied, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “D-does it not bother you? That I’m not completely human?” I furrowed my brows, reaching up to grab Rin’s nose.  
        “It will if you purposely hurt an innocent person.” I tried to keep a stern face, though I ended up smiling, “Honestly though, I couldn’t care less. Like I said before, you’re still you. We’re still friends.”  
        “Yeah… friends…” Rin mumbled, walking out of the room. I quickly followed after him, but stopped him as he reached the stairs.  
        “You need to go rest,” I started, though I was interrupted before I could continue.  
        “I’m gonna make supper.” Rin gave me a look that said it should’ve been obvious.  
        “No, you’re going to go rest. I’ll be making dinner. I’ll come get you and Yukio when it’s done, now go.” I insisted, my voice stern so he would know he really doesn’t have a choice. Rin shifted his weight, hesitating before heading toward the room he shared with his younger brother to nap. I smiled in content and started towards the kitchen.  _What should I make tonight? They’ve just got back from gods know where, so it should be something I can make well. Nothing fancy, since I’ll butcher that… maybe salmon teriyaki and some rice. My teriyaki sauce is pretty great, and that’s my best dish. Yeah, salmon teriyaki and steamed rice for dinner. Simple, delicious. Perfect._


	4. Chapter 3

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
         _“Good morning, Y/n. Can you come over and keep an eye on Rin for me? I have to go to work.”_  
        Yukio had called me, and asked me to watch over Rin to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or overwork himself while he’s injured. Of course, I had agreed right away, because Yukio is my best friend and I never refuse a favour. But now… _now I regret it._ I thought as I watch Rin twist and turn in his sleep, his mouth wide open and a small amount of drool dripping from it.  
        “Why don’t I ever think things through when it comes to Okumuras?” I quietly asked myself as I pulled out my homework, and taking a seat at Rin’s desk. “I’ll start with Ancient Civilization homework… then Chemistry, then Math.” I whispered, sorting through the papers and text books, organizing them in the order I would do them.  
 

 

* * *

   
        “Daren has nine hundred thirty seven dollars and twenty one cents in his savings account… the account pays four point five percent compounded monthly… Daren makes no deposits or withdrawals for six months… how much interest does the account earn. Right, so…” I mumbled to myself, verbally working through my math work, “The formula is… A equals P bracket one plus I bracket exponent n. Okay, so P is nine hundred thirty seven point twenty one… i is four point five percent, so four point five divided by one hundred then by twelve gives me… zero point zero zero three seven five, and n is six. So A equals nine three seven point two one bracket one plus zero point zero zero three seven five bracket exponent six…” I sighed, typing the numbers into the calculator, awaiting my answer.  
        “Nine hundred fifty dollars and fifty cents. Alright, now subtract the original number from that… the account earns twenty one dollars and twenty nine cents…” I groaned out, slumping a little further in the chair. It’s not that I don’t like math. In fact, I love it. This part is just so boring… it’s so simple, easy, you know?  
        “I shoulda known you’d be smart,” I heard a chuckle sound form behind me, causing me to jump and turn around.  
        “Rin!? Jeez, if you were awake you should’ve said something…” I gripped my shirt above my heart, my breathing ragged, though still somewhat quiet. Shaking my head, I stood up, shoving the rest of the finish homework in my bag. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” I frowned, sending a half-hearted glare towards the taller male.  
        “Sorry, sorry,” Rin laughed, holding his hands up in defense. I couldn’t help but crack a smile as I walked through the door slowly.  
        “I’ll go make something to eat. What do you want?”  
        “Ah, no I can cook!” Rin stood up quickly, wincing as he put too much pressure on his left leg.  
        “Yeah… you can totally cook,” I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone from my pocket.  _Twelve thirty two. I wonder when Yukio will get back._  
        “You shouldn’t cook, though… you’ve already done so much for me and Yukio, especially after we got back, so…” Rin sat down, nursing his leg as he pouted, his tail twitching ever so slightly.  
        “W-well… we can always order in,” I offered, unable to tear my eyes from his tail as a blush crept its way onto my face, “Why don’t we order pizza? We can split the cost if you want.” I ripped my gaze from the thin blue tail to stare at Rin, awaiting his response.  
        “Yeah!” a huge, goofy smile appeared on Rin’s face. I chuckled, pulling out my phone and ordering a large pizza with dip, cheese sticks, and pop.  
   
        “It’ll be here in about half an hour.”  
 

 

* * *

   
         _Ding dong._  My head jerked upwards from the pile of movies Rin and I had been sorting through. We were trying to order five movies that we wanted to watch, and had the five picked out and almost completely in order.  
        “That must be the pizza…” I whispered, standing up quickly, “You figure out the rest and put the first movie on, I’ll be back in a bit.” I stated, automatically walking through the door and jogging down the stairs, all whilst shouting, “I’m coming!”  
        I opened the door, a small smile on my face as I pulled out my wallet. “Who the heck are you?” Tilting my head up, I furrowed my brows at the pizza delivery guy. He was tall, taller than Rin, and had brown hair with a blonde streak down the middle, almost like a skunk. He was visibly well muscled, even though he wore a large jacket. Overall, he was fairly scary looking, and that scowl that seemed to be implanted on his face didn’t help his case much, either.  
        “I-I’m Y-Y/n, w-why?” I stuttered, my eyes widening slightly as I glanced around. I had gotten so used to being fairly comfortable with Yukio and Rin, that I forgot how frightening other people tend to be. The male just raised a brow at my paling form, his frown disappearing slightly, though not completely.  
        “Where’s the idiot?”  
        “I-I’m sorry… idiot?” I asked, my confusion helping mask my fear.  
        “Okumura.”  
        “O-oh… w-which one?”  
        “Rin.” The tall male’s eye twitched as though I should have been obvious. I flinched, shrinking back slightly.  
        “H-he’s upstairs…” I glanced at the pizza in the guy’s arms and I could feel my mouth beginning to salivate.  
        “How’s he doing? He was pretty beaten up last time I saw him.” I raised both my eyebrows in surprise before speaking.  
        “Uh… he’s fine, I suppose. He’s healing pretty quickly…” I mumbled, glancing behind the skunk-haired male.  
        “What the hell are you doing here, Bon!?” a voice shouted from the stairs, causing me to jump. Turning around quickly, I ran over towards the owner of the voice, whom was now at the bottom of the stairs.  
        “Rin, you’re supposed to be resting!” I scolded, trying to shove him back towards the stairs.  
        “You were taking too long,” he stated, eyes narrowing as he looked back towards this ‘Bon’ guy, “Now I know why. Why are  _you_ here?”  
        “I’m doing my job, you fucking imbecile!” my eyes struggled to look at the two males at once, flickering from one to the other rapidly.  _Should I intervene?_  
        I bit my lip, stepping over towards the pizza guy before Rin could. “U-um, h-how much?” I asked, silently cursing myself for stuttering in front of Rin.  
The tall male glared at Rin for a few moments in silence, “Thirty three, twenty eight.” He stated dully, taking the money as I handed it to him. He gave me the pizzas before walking off, and I shut the door, furrowing my brows at Rin.  
        “What was that all about?” I asked as I walked towards him, “You know what? I don’t even want to know. But you need to stop moving around so much. Yukio would kill us if he found out.” Rin rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of the railing and making his way up the stairs as I followed after him.  _Damn, he’s got a nice ass…_  my face grew hot as I caught my mind wandering to forbidden places.  
 

 

* * *

   
        Rin slumped against the wall further, sliding to the side and leaning his head on my shoulder. My heart began to beat faster, my stomach tightened and heat rushed to my face so fast it made me dizzy, though just for a moment. I held my breath, knowing that it would be suspicious if my breathing became ragged the exact moment Rin leaned against me.  
        “What time is it?” Rin yawned, pulling the blanket we had been using up further and nestling his head into the nook of my neck. The credits rolled onto the television screen as I pulled my phone out, pressing the on button to arouse it from sleep.  
        “Eight twenty three.” I stated, pulling my sleeves down to cover my hands.  _Why is it, that when you watch movies and/or get tired, everything seems to get colder?_  
        “It feels so much later than that…” Rin trailed off, and I could feel him shift, tilting his head to look up at me. I focused all my energy into making my blush go away, though I’m sure that only made it worse. The light from the screen made it light enough that Rin could easily see that blush, so I knew he could see it.  _Why’s he looking at me so much?_  
        I began to internally panic as I watched the words roll up television screen, pretending I’m reading them. Eventually, Rin’s head tilted back down again, and I could feel him close his eyes, his lashes brushed against the skin on my shoulder. I froze as realization struck me; he was falling asleep on my shoulder. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t even blink. I just picked up the remote carefully, turning the television off then blankly staring into the darkness. When I heard Rin’s breathing slow, indicating he had successfully fallen asleep, I let out a long, slow breath, and mentally face palmed.  _Now what do I do? If I move, I’ll wake him. But… if I just stay here… I’m stuck here until he wakes up._  
        Sighing, I tilt my head back then go limp, letting gravity decide what I should do. Slowly, my head slid across the wall, stopping only when it was atop Rin's. My face flushed, and I turned my head slightly, so my nose was brushing against Rin’s messy, navy blue hair. I breathed in, then out. My breathing was steady, controlled, and quiet. I closed my eyes lightly, pressing my lips to the crown of Rin’s head as my instincts took over. When I pulled away, I set my head back on Rin’s, and closed my eyes.  _I really hope he’s actually asleep… and that he didn’t feel that…_


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
        I dove into a bush as I watched a group of girls, and mixture of the advanced and normal classes, run past, turning the corner rather quickly. _Gosh, they’ve really got some speed_.  
 

 

* * *

-30 minutes earlier-  
 

         _“Hey, Y/n!”_  
_“U-uh.. hello… Sadie,” I whispered as a girl from class approached me with a somewhat large group of girls, all smiling widely, creepily._  
_“You know, Y/n, you’re pretty cute! It’s almost like you’re a girl; everybody says so.” Sadie’s cousin, Fumiko, stated, the entire pose examining my every move. I blushed, immediately trying to find a way to escape the girls._ What are they going to do to me? _I asked myself, worried the bullying would start up once again, just like it had back in middle school._  
_“Sooo… we were wondering if you’d do us a favour,” Sadie spoke again, the eyes of the girls behind her lighting up, “Could you put this on?” Sadie pulled out the girl’s uniform and a navy blue headband with a bow on the side. I stood there, completely horrified, unaware of what to do._  
_“I swear we aren’t trying to humiliate you!”_  
_“We just wanna see how cute you can be!”_  
_Various voices shouted from behind Sadie and Fumiko, a determined look on their faces. I backed up slightly, noticing the crazed expression starting to develop._  
_“I-I don’t think i-it’s a-appropriate f-for me to u-um… put on th-the girl’s uni-uniform, s-so…” I trailed off, holding my hands up, trying to get away from the girls without setting them off. They just stared at me in shock, looked at each other, nodded, then charged._  
 

 

* * *

   
        “How did I end up in this situation?” I sighed, looking down at the female uniform I now wear, the one the girls had forced me into. My actual uniform at gotten ripped, so I couldn't grab it and run. I pulled out my cellphone, and sent a quick text to Yukio, asking if he was still at the cram school, where I knew he taught, though it’s a mystery why.  
        I stared at my phone, waiting for it to light up and indicate I had a message, rather than put it in my pocket and have it buzz or ring, which would lead to the girls finding me. _I don’t want anymore pictures taken_. I thought as my phone’s screen lit up, sending chills of joy down my spine when I saw the name on my screen. _Yukio._ I checked the message, sighing in relief when I read it. _Still at the cram school. Good thing I remember how to get there._  
 

 

* * *

   
        “Okay where… down this hall… there it is! Ah, the door is open,” I whispered to myself, making my way to the door to Yukio’s classroom. I stopped at the doorway, pulling the short skirt down a bit as I knocked on the door quietly, fidgeting and blushing as all eyes turned towards me.  
        “Y/n!?” I heard Rin shout in surprise, drawing my eyes to him in horror, biting the inside of my cheek as I stared at Yukio desperately, my entire face turning red.  
        “If you’ll excuse me, class.” Yukio nodded before quickly making his way over to me, grabbing my arm gently and leading me away from the staring teenagers. The sound of a chair pushing against the ground sounded abruptly, causing the two of us to turn around as Rin ran through the door.  
        “Why are you wearing a girl’s uniform, Y/n!?” he shouted, running up to us as he stared at me in shock.  
        “Yes, I would also like to know.” Yukio furrowed his eyebrows as I stared at the ground, my face darkening, if that’s even possible.  
        “W-well… a-apparently… p-people at sc-school think I-I look like a g-girl, s-so… u-um… a-a g-group o-of girls w-wanted to s-see what I u-um…” I bit my lip, gripping the end of the skirt as I lowered my voice, now barely audible, “L-looked like… in a uh… g-girl’s uniform…” I lifted my head slightly, barely daring to see the twins’ reaction.  
        “And you just… put it on?” Yukio asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
        “W-what!? O-Of course not!” I shouted in shock, surprised he’d even consider the thought, “They forced me into it…” I mumbled, staring back at the ground once again. I slumped, leaning my head against Yukio’s chest, “My uniform is completely torn… the cram school was closer than my dorms.” I whispered, tightening my grip on the bottom of the skirt.  
        “Hey, teach! Who’s that cute girl!? Your girlfriend!?” a pink haired male popped his head out of the classroom, a wide smile on his face.  
        “Shima, get back in here!” an angry voice shouted as a familiar skunk-patterned head popped out, followed by the body it belongs to. _Hey, it’s that ‘Bon’ guy…_ I thought, staring towards the door with wide eyes as what ‘Shima’ said sunk in, causing my face to once again grow red. Bon glared at eh pink haired male, shoving him back into the classroom. Yukio sighed, shaking his head slightly as he tried to send Rin back to the classroom, eventually successful.  
        “I’d give you my spare uniform, but it’d be much too big for you.” Yukio thought aloud, placing a finger to his chin.  
        “U-um, Professor Okumura?” a small, bald boy stepped out of the classroom, quickly making his way over to his teacher.  
        “Yes? What is it Konekomaru?” Yukio answered, turning slightly as to block me from view, though failing slightly as I stepped to the side a bit, curious about the male with the same build I have.  
        “I have… a spare uniform he could use,” ‘Konekomaru’ stated, giving me a nervous smile. I couldn’t help but smile back, gripping the bottom of my shirt with one hand, while I held onto Yukio’s sleeve with the other.  
        “That would be greatly appreciated, Konekomaru,” Yukio started, glancing at me, “Would you take Y/n t the bathroom to get changed, then? I need to return to the class before things get out of hand.” And as if on que, a loud crash was heard, sending Yukio into a frenzy, rushing back to the classroom.  
        “Y/n L/n, first year, advanced classes.” I spoke, holding out my now free hand. Konekomaru took my hand, smiling slightly.  
        “Konekomaru Miwa, first year, advanced classes.” I smiled, noticing how alike we were.  
 

 

* * *

   
        “Does it fit?” a voice sounded from the other side of the stall door, causing me to jump at the suddenness of it.  
        “Y-yeah, it seems… you’ve got the same uniform size as I do,” I chuckled slightly, opening the stall door and stepping out. “It’s such a relief to finally be wearing pants… thanks again, Konekomaru.”  
        “It’s not big deal, really,” he laughed, starting out the bathroom door, “I’m sorry about Shima, he can be a bit dense.” The small, bald male sighed, glancing back to make sure I was following.  
        “Shima’s the one with pink hair, right?” Konekomaru nodded, “And Bon is the one with the skunk styled hair?” I questioned further as we rounded the corner, only to be met face-to-face with three males; Rin, Shima, and Bon. Rin and Shima looked at each other, then burst out into hysterical laughter, followed by Bon’s shouts to shut up.  
        “Sk-unk h-hair! O-oh my god!” Shima slapped Bon’s back, trying not to fall over once again, while Rin laid on the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed.  
        I could feel my face paling as I realized why they were laughing, and why Bon was so angry with them for laughing – I called his hair ‘skunk hair’. _Oops._  
        I frantically started apologizing, stuttering along the way. That is, until Yukio showed up.  
        “Come on, let’s go you two.” Yukio pulled Rin up off the ground, annoyed, then placed a hand on my upper back, leading the two of us away. I turned a bit, a smile on my face.  
        “Bye Konekomaru! I hope to see you again!” I waved, a large smile on my face. _Finally, another guy as short as me._  
        “U-uh, bye Y/n! I-I hope to see you again, too!” Konekomaru waved frantically, a nervous smile on his face as turned back to his friends.


	6. Chapter 5

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
        I strode down the sidewalk, uncertain of where to go or how long I’d be out. _What time is it…?_ I asked myself as I pulled out my phone, pressing the button on the side to arouse it from sleep. _Two fifteen. Great._ Sighing, I crossed the street, not even bothering to check for cars in the quiet of night. There was nobody in sight. Everybody is asleep at home now; not even the drunks are out anymore. They entire city is asleep. Except for me. _I can’t believe I ran… I’m such a coward._  
        I scrolled through my messages mindlessly, fading into the shadows as I took random turns. There weren’t many conversations in my phone; I only have a few contacts as it is. I smiled as I reread the conversation I had with Konekomaru. He’s interesting, and really smart. Exiting the conversation, I looked over the names once more before I realized I had a text; sent at nine forty three. A goodnight text the took only a few moments to arrive after I had sent mine, though I hadn’t noticed. I checked the sender; _Rin Okumura_. _I wonder if he’s still up._  
        I wandered about for a few minutes, thinking about Rin, only stopping when I realized where my feet carried me. _Yukio’s and Rin’s dorm._ I stared up at the window of the room they shared, my eyes latching onto a soft glow.  
         _“Rin?”_ my fingers texted the male by themselves, though I never once tried to stop them. The light in the window grew brighter, allowing me to confirm that it was indeed Rin that was awake.  
         _“What’s up?”_ a reply came moments later, shifting my frown into a small, soft smile. My fingers flew across the keyboard on the screen as I walked towards the entrance and leaned against the wall.  
        _“Can you come outside?”_  
_“Yeah, just gimme a sec!”_  
        I smiled, relieved that I wouldn’t wander alone. I could hear shuffling inside, a few bumps accompanying it. Waiting patiently, I stared up at the sky as my smile vanished.  
        “Hey!” Rin called out, jogging over to me. I offered a smile, shrinking into my thin sweater as a cold breeze blew past me. Rin narrowed his eyes, examining my face. My eyes were sore, probably still pink, though not so puffy. There was a bruise on my right cheeks, and on various other places over my body where the navy haired male couldn’t see. I kept silent, knowing he was trying to figure it out. “What happened?”  
        I let out a breathy chuckle, lowering my eyes to the ground before jerking my head to the side, indicating we should walk as I took a few steps. Rin fell in step with me, shoving his hands into his pockets. We walked in silence for a while. Twenty three minutes, to be exact.  
        “You remember when I showed up at the cram school… in the girl’s uniform… right?” Rin nodded as I looked out the corner of my eye, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I thought about what happened earlier.  
        “It was only a couple days ago… and kind of hard to forget.” The male beside me rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush creeping onto his face.  
        “The girls took pictures.”  
        “And they sent hem to everyone!?” Rin shouted, assuming the worst had happened.  
        “Not quite,” I smiled, amused by the expression on Rin’s face for a short moment, “One of the girl’s boyfriend… he found the picture. Sent it to himself, then to all his friends. The girls came to apologize right after they found out.”  
        “And those guys. They did that to you?” Rin glared straight ahead, his question causing me to recall how I had gotten so bruised. I let out a small giggle, confusing the poor Okumura beside me.  
        “No, I actually fell down the stairs,” I laughed, gingerly placing a hand on my bruised cheek. Rin frowned, unsure whether or not to believe me.  
        “Did they push you?”  
        “No. Tripped over my own two feet. Clumsy, huh?” I sighed, knowing full well the male beside me didn’t believe a word I was saying. I stared at the ground as we walked, occasionally straying closer to the navy haired male than intended. We walked quietly, not saying a word until we stumbled upon an old park near the edge of a forest.  
        “I know you don’t believe me, Rin,” I started, stepping up onto the seemingly ancient swing. Rope tied it to the large tree in the center of the strange park. The base of the swing was wood, which made it easy to stand on. “But, I really did trip. I caused myself to fall down the stairs. I’m not the most athletic person. I’m clumsy when it comes to running. I ran. I ran from the guys. They never hurt me, barely even said a word, actually. I just got scared.” I crouched down, slowly sitting on the swing as I whispered the words, ashamed. Rin stood behind me, gripping the roped on either side of my head. I could feel the heat radiating the male as a sudden gust of wind attacked the tree branches, causing me to shiver.  
        “What did they say?” Rin asked as I leaned back into him, my head resting on his chest.  
        “J-just that… I looked good in a… skirt.” I mumbled, barely audible. My face quickly grew hot as I remembered how I panicked, taking off down the hall.  
        “Well, you do.” Rin stated, chuckling lightly, resulting in my face burning at such an intense heat, I thought it would melt off despite the cool air outside. “I think you look better without the uniform, though.” I tensed, staring up at the taller boy in shock.  
        “I-I mean, in your normal clothes!” Rin panicked, holding his hands up in defense as he backed away slightly, a blush creeping up his face. I laughed, standing up silently, dusting myself off before spinning around to face the male, a bright smile on my face as I walked towards him, a sudden rush of courage flowing through my veins. I saw the sun beginning to rise at the corner of my peripheral vision as I took one last step towards Rin, stopping just centimeters before him.  
        Reaching up, I grabbed the confused boy’s collar, falling him down to my level and smashing my lips onto his clumsily, my eyes fluttering shut. Rin’s hands hovered at my sides, unsure what to do. I broke away, my face red, though still smiling. “Thanks for walking with me, Rin. I’ll see you later.” I laughed, spinning around quickly before taking off down the path we had come. I turned the corner, stopping immediately to sneak a peek back at the navy haired male, hoping I didn’t screw up.  
        I hid behind the corner building, watching as the elder Okumura stood there, his right hand covering the lower half of his face as he stared at nothing, face red and full of shock. I bit my lip, willing him to move, to make some kind of expression other than shock as he lowered his hand. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, as he punched the tree, causing it to shake viciously. “Damn it! I was supposed to make the first move!” His anger soon dissolved into laughter, until he checked the time. “Shit, Yukio’s gonna kill me!”


	7. Chapter 6

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                I knocked on the door, a soft rapping sound emitting from it. Sighing, I looked down, my face flushing as I heard footsteps stop just before the door. As the door opened, I looked up, seeing a glasses-less Yukio. A strangled sound of surprise left my throat as I stared at him with wide eyes before clearing me throat, opening my mouth just slightly as I thought of what to say. A sudden blur of blue had me look beside Yukio, Rin now leaning against him, Yukio’s glasses sitting lightly on his face. Yukio furrowed his brows as I let out a soft giggle, covering my mouth in a futile attempt to smother the sound.  
                “Who is it?” Yukio asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to put a face and name to the sound of my laugh. Rin laughed, teasing his brother about how blind his is with only two eyes. I reach up, taking the glasses from Rin, as sound of disappointment floating from his lips as I placed them back on Yukio’s rather annoyed face. “Thank you… oh, Y/n. What are you doing here?” Yukio raised his brows in surprise as he recognized me, gently shoving his brother away, telling him to go do his homework. My face flushed as the thoughts of last night – er, this morning – came to mind. I bowed deeply, apologies leaving my throat as I tried to think of how to explain the situation to the male; how to ask for advice.  
                Yukio shifted uncomfortably, opening the door wider to allow me inside. I stepped in, pausing to turn my head to the side and look up at the taller male, tears already forming in my eyes. The greenish-blue eyes widening as he ushered me to the dining area, away from where Rin would be. I stood next to the long table, biting the inside of my cheek as I stared down at the floor, uncertain of how to start. I opened my mouth, only to close it again when I looked up to Yukio’s worried face as he stared at my cheek. I lifted my hand, furrowing my brows in confused as I pressed two fingers against my cheek, wincing as the pain shot throughout my face. I sighed, letting out a quiet and airy, _‘oh, right’_.  
                “I tripped and fell down the stairs,” I sighed, explaining how I had gotten the bruise, “My face hit the railing… resulting in this, among many other bruises.” I flinched as I remembered the long staircase.  
                I then began to explain the entire event; starting with the pictures, ending to how I asked Rin to walk with me at two thirty am. Yukio nodded, not needing as much convincing as Rin had. _Although, Yukio knows me much better than Rin… it wouldn’t have been the first time I tripped and fell down stairs, not to mention I’m extremely bad at lying and Yukio’s memorized my every repeated action that takes place while I lie._  
                “That must have been why he was harder to wake up than usual,” Yukio thought out loud, staring towards the stairs Rin had run up earlier.  
                “Yeah… well, that’s not really why I… c-came here.” Yukio’s gaze was ripped from the stairs as he stared at me in shock, not used to me stuttering anymore.  
                “W-well, you see…” I trailed off, face flushing as I tangled my fingers together and looked to the side, embarrassed to tell my best friend I had kissed his elder brother and run off. Then ask for advice. “I k-kind of… I-I mean…” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to form the sentence in my head before I stumbled over my words even more, “I kissed Rin and ran away.” I squeezed my eyes shut tighter; my entire face burning; my entire body feeling numb. The air stilled and silence followed my words.  
                A light chuckle sounded in my ears, which soon turned into outright uncontrollable laughter, causing me to crack an eye open, then completely relax and stare at the male whom was now doubled over in laughter. I frowned, biting back a smile as I placed my hands on my hips, struggling to glare at my best friend. “It’s not funny, Okumura!” I puffed out my cheeks, crossing my arms and looking off to the side, refusing to look at the male.  
                “I-I can’t believe,” Yukio started, his laughter dying down, though amusement still laced his voice, “You ran away.” I sighed, letting my arms fall to my side as I sat down, placing my arms on the table and resting my head atop them.  
                “I don’t know what to do, Yukio.” I whispered, watching the male’s face go from amused to serious. He sat across from me, taking my hand in his and placing his other on my head. I focused my gaze on his eyes, searching for an answer.  
                “You just need to talk to him,” Yukio soft, reassured smile made me nod, believing every word he said. Yukio removed his hands from my body, leaning back slighting and gesturing to the stairs, his smile growing wider as my cheeks flushed. Tears pricked at my eyes as I got up, leaning over the table to hug the younger Okumura twin.  
                “I love you, Yukio. You’re my best friend, you know?” I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, a soft chuckled escaping his throat.  
                “Only a best friend? And here I thought we were family.” He laughed, a teasing tone in his voice. I pulled away, placing my hands on his shoulders.  
                “That too!” I said, my serious tone catching Yukio off guard. He ruffled my hair, a smile gracing his features.  
                “Love you, too. Now, go talk to Rin. You have to sort things out; I don’t want my brothers being awkward together.” I nodded, taking off up the stairs, smiling at the fact that Yukio had called me his brother.  
   
                I stopped, staring at the body hunched over at a desk, trying to concentrate on homework. Staying silent, I took a step into the room, my breath hitching as a sudden sense of nervousness washed over my body, causing it to tremble. I watched the navy haired boy scratch the back of his head, trying to figure out the answer to a question, though not having an easy time of it. Smiling slightly, I took a few more steps, walking deeper into the room.  
                Now only a few feet away, I stared at the back of Rin’s head sadly, suddenly doubting myself. _I have to do this. I can’t back down now, not when I’m so close._ I reached out, tapping Rin on the shoulder as my face flushed a dark red.  
                “Rin?” I asked, my sudden touch causing him to jump. The taller male turned around quickly, swinging his leg over the chair so he was straddling it, facing me whilst pointing an accusing finger my way.  
                “You shouldn’t scare people like that!” Rin attempted to scold me, causing a small giggle to escape my throat.  
                “Sorry, Rin… I just really needed to talk to you,” I smiled, tilting my head to the side slightly. _Now, form your words properly._ I mentally prepared myself as Rin tilted his head questioningly, showing he was listening, “A-about um… th-this morning…” I trailed off, my face heating up once more.  
                “This morning? But you just got here… we didn’t see each other earlier.” Rin furrowed his brows, trying to remember what he possibly could have missed, “Unless… that wasn’t a dream…” Rin’s face exploded into different shades of red, staring at me with wide eyes as he spotted my bruised cheek, “So, that wasn’t a dream…”


	8. Chapter 7

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                I bit my lip and looked to the side, uncertain about this situation. _Rin thought it was a dream… I could have left it as it was…_ I groaned internally, trying to decide what to say as Rin stared at me with shocked, wide eyes. He sighed, standing up so as to face me properly. Running his fingers through his hair, his face still flushed, he took the initiative, noticing my hesitation and slightly trembling form.  
                “Why’d you run away?” he asked, fear and concern lacing his voice as it cracked ever so slightly. My head shot up, his question catching me by surprise. My eyes trailed along his body as I thought of how to explain something I didn’t entirely understand myself.  
                “I-I…” I started, searching for the proper words to continue the sentence, “I don’t know, I guess I just… got scared…” my voice trailed off into a whisper as my hands began fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. I shifted uncomfortably, staring at Rin’s other hand which was resting on his hip. Biting the inside of my cheek, I decided to let instinct take over, taking his larger hand in my own two smaller ones. “I _really_ like you, Rin. No… no, I _love_ you. I’ve fallen in love with my best friend’s brother. I tried not to, but I did.” I confessed quietly, my face flushed darkly as I stared at his hand.  
                I saw Rin shift his weight to his left leg, right hand falling from his head to cup my cheek. My eyelids fluttered as my gaze flickered from Rin’s lips to his eyes, the temptation to kiss him growing stronger. A sudden sense of nervous awareness flowed through my veins, to my heart, then to my brain, causing my face to become incinerated by heat and the saliva in my throat to become thick. My heart began to pound, resulting in uneven and rapid breathing as I swallowed thickly, my hands dropping his as they trailed up his side, butterflies disturbing my stomach.  
                I pressed my hands to the sides of his neck gently, my skin feverishly hot against his own. Rin’s hands settled themselves on my hips as he stared at me, eyes half lidded. The taller male’s breath hitched as I exhaled softly, pressing my lips to his. The light kiss lasted a mere few seconds. Pulling away, I bit my quivering lip, afraid Rin would notice.  
                Rin’s right hand trailed up my side and to my face, leaving a burning trail of heat behind as I felt his soft tail replaced his hand, wrapping around my waist gently. The navy haired male traced the edge of my lips gently before resting his thumb on my bottom lip, pulling down softly as he let his hand fall once more to my hip, stealing my next breath with a kiss. My heart flipped and beat violently against my ribcage as butterflies turn into bulls, ramming themselves ferociously into the lining of my stomach. I weaved my fingers into his messy, soft navy blue hair, pressing my chest to his as a sudden wetness was added to the kiss, causing me to groan and open my mouth, letting the male deepen the kiss, out lips molding together perfectly, as if it were meant to be.  
                The touch of Rin’s tongue around my own was sloppy, inexperienced, yet I yearned for it, my fingers tugging lightly on his hair. My hands fell from the tall male’s head, down to the edges of his t-shirt as my fingers twitched, softly inching up his shirt. His skin felt achingly cool against the tips of my fingers, resulting in me placing my hands flat against his stomach, trailing up his sides slowly. I removed my lips from his, just barely, Rin’s tongue resting on my lower lip as we gasped in a breath before kissing once more, his tongue slipping into my mouth quickly.  
                Blood rushed to my head and my thoughts became fuzzy as I licked Rin’s tongue, sending shivers down the taller male’s spine. I pushed Rin back slowly, until he was firmly pressed against his desk. My tongue fought against Rin’s, pushing it back into his own mouth as mine soon followed, interested in exploring it. I flicked my tongue against his sharp teeth before rolling it over his own, quickly dominating him as I pressed against his body firmly, earning a groan.  
                “Rin, Y/n, I going to go to the convenience st– uh, guys?” a familiar voice assaulted my ears, causing me to pull away abruptly as white hot embarrassment seared my face. Rin flushed and looked away as I stared at Yukio with wide eyes, stumbling and stuttering over an explanation. Yukio held up a hand, stopping me before I could utter out an actual word. I bit my lip, my eyes falling to the ground as a wave of awkwardness overtook my body. “I’m going to the convenience store. Is there anything you’d like me to pick up while I’m there?” Yukio asked, a small smile on his face as he ignored the situation.  
                “Icepops!” Rin shouted, a large, goofy smile on his face, making him look a bit like a child. I stared up at him for a moment as laughter bubbled up in my throat, causing me to erupt into a fit of giggles, releasing the tension. Yukio chuckled as Rin watched us, confused.  
                “Right, icepops it is.” Yukio laughed as he left the doorway, leaving me and Rin alone once more. I shifted my weight, uncertain of what to do now that Yukio had left.  
                “I’m in love with you, too.” Rin whispered, taking a step closer to me. He cupped my face and leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead. I relaxed, a soft smiled appearing on my face as I let out a quiet chuckle, gripping Rin’s hands with my own.  
                “Let’s go make some food, so there’ll be a meal ready for Yukio when he gets back.” I pulled Rin down the hall and to the kitchen, satisfied with the day already.


	9. Epilogue

_-Y/N-_

   
                “Hey, we should go somewhere!”  
                “Rin, I’m studying with Konekomaru in twenty minutes.” I sighed, staring up at my energetic boyfriend, “Where the heck do you get all that energy from? It’s exams week. Everybody is exhausted.” Rin shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat beside me, both arms snaking around my waist as I sorted through my papers.  
                “Riiiiiiiin!” I whined, making a feeble attempt at pushing the taller male away. “I have to sort these papers before Konekomaru gets here!” the navy haired male responded by placing his chin on my shoulder and tightening his grip on my waist. “If you want to stay, that’s fine, but please don’t interrupt the studying session…” I trailed off, glancing down at the bored boy.  
                “Alright.” A grumble sounded in my ear as my phone went off, indicating someone was calling.  
                “Hello?” a jumble of noise in the background made it slightly difficult to hear, but I recognized the other voices as Shima and Bon. “Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s fine! The more the merrier!” I laughed into the phone, my smile growing larger as a very realized sigh could be heard from the other end before hanging up.  
                “Shima and Bon are coming, too. Don’t start any fights.” I made a point to glare at the older Okumura, displeased with how things usually turned out when Rin and Bon were together.  
                “Promise.” Rin whispered, snuggling his nose into the crook of my neck, letting out a deep sigh.  
   
                “Shut up, Shima.” Bon groaned, shoving the pink haired male away from him. Konekomaru and I weren’t having any problems staying on track, and the only time Bon got off track was when Shima or Rin started bothering him. The pink and navy haired boys, however, weren’t doing much studying.  
                Rin plopped down beside me, criss-cross-apple-sauce, and eyes narrowing as he studied my face and hair. My eye began to twitch as I turned to him, “What is it, Rin?”  
                “You know, Y/n, your hair is _exactly_ like my boyfriend’s!” Rin said, throwing his arms into the air for emphasis. Bon slammed his hand into his face, muttering insults and curses under his breath.  
                “I _am_ your boyfriend.” I stated, turning back to the History text book in front of me.  
                “Woah, really!? That’s so cool! How’d I ever get this lucky!?” Rin exclaimed, placing his hands on the floor in front of him as he leaned forward, eyes wide and a look of wonder on his face.  
                “W-wha– Rin!”


End file.
